This invention is in the field of balls per se and the fabrication of balls. More specifically, the subject invention is in the field of baseballs and softballs and is particularly directed to a ball construction and method providing either a baseball, softball or similar ball having desired characteristics of appearance, size, weight, rebound capacity and essentially identical to such features of prior conventional or regulation balls, but having uniformity of construction, cost and durability advantages over prior known conventional balls.
The term "regulation baseball" as used herein and by persons in organized baseball refers to a ball which has the physical characteristics provided in Rule 1.09 of the OFFICIAL BASEBALL RULES REVISED EDITION, published by the Commissioner of Baseball, which requires that the ball weigh not less then 5 nor more than 5.25 ounces and that it measure not less than 9 or more than 9.25 inches in circumference and must be made of specified materials; such balls as approved by organized baseball have a rebound capacity of 33% to 35% when dropped from a 20 foot elevation onto a hard surface and have a deformation range of between 0.5 inch and 0.8 inch when subject to 1000 pounds of force. The terms "conventional baseball" and "traditional baseballs" are interchangeable with "regulation baseball" and have the same meaning.
Balls having the appearance of regulation baseballs but not conforming to the ball standards of a regulation baseball are referred to by the trade and sold under the names such as "practice baseballs", "sandlot balls", "toy baseballs" and "carnival baseballs" as distinguished from conventional or regulation baseballs.
The terms "conventional" and "regulation" as used herein and as applied to softballs by persons in organized softball are interchangeable and refer to a ball which meets the standards provided in Rule 3, Sec. 2 of the Official Softball Rules of The International Joint Rules Committee on Softball which requires that the ball be not less than 117/8 inches or more than 121/8 inches in circumference and not weigh less than 61/4 ounces (171.19 gm) or more than 7 ounces (198.5 gm) and must be made of specified materials; such balls have a rebound capacity of 20% to 31% when dropped from a twenty foot height onto a hard surface.
Balls having the appearance of conventional softballs but not conforming to the ball standards of organized softball are referred to by the trade and sold under names such as "sandlot softballs" and "practice softballs".
Regulation baseballs are formed with a cork and rubber center over which winding of wool and cotton are provided with the entire assembly being maintained in a handsewn leather cover in the well-known figure eight pattern. The weight of the ball is determined by the density of the separate materials used in the ball and the tension of the wool yarn windings. Normally, the winding of cotton thread merely serves to provide a smooth surface onto which the leather cover is sewn. The weight of the baseball is determined by the density of the separate materials employed in the ball and the tension of the wool windings. Consequently, the ball weight and resilience are related and cannot be controlled or varied independently of each other. The vast majority of baseballs used in organized league play such as in high school, college, professional, youth leagues and the like are formed in this traditional manner.
Softballs commonly employ a construction which includes a core of cork or kapok. The core is wound with cotton or synthetic yarn over which a handstitched leather cover in the traditional figure eight pattern is provided. When a cork core is employed, it is normally mixed with a suitable binder before molding to add strength to the finished core portion. The weight of the softball is determined by the weight of the separate materials used and the resiliency is determined primarily by the cork or kapok core. As in the case with the conventional baseball, the weight and resiliency of the ball cannot be controlled independently of each other.
The materials employed in regulation baseballs and softballs are relatively expensive with additional costs resulting from the substantial amount of hand labor required for the fabrication of such balls.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved ball construction as well as a new and improved method of ball fabrication.